familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Klungeland
Log farm Farsund, Norway |Baptism = November 17, 1822 Herad parish Farsund, Norway |Siblings =Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) |Death = Klungeland farm Farsund, Norway |Burial = Vance parish Farsund, Norway |Father = Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log |Mother = Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad |Spouse = Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) |Marriage = circa 1850 (age 28) |Children = Peder Matias Olsen (1851-?) Sophia Marie Olsdatter (1852-?) Teodor Johan Olsen (1852-?) Josette Teresia Olsdatter (1855-?) Otto Olson (1858-1921) Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914) aka Ole Mattias Pedersen, Baker in Farsund, Norway; Three of his children emigrated to the United States (b. November 14, 1822, Log farm, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. August 24, 1914, Klungeland farm, Vanse parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway) Name His name was pronounced "oh-lee". Parents *Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log *Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad Baptism He was baptized at Herad parish in Farsund on November 17, 1822. Siblings *Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) who died as an infant *Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log, who married Anne Marie Berntsdatter (1827-1884) *Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) *Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) who married Villum Larsen (1816-1896) and had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) *Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) who died as an infant *Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) who worked as a breadseller and married Serine Larsen (1840-1905) aka Severina Larsdatter, and had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) Marriage Ole married Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) around 1850 in Norway. Children *Peder Matias Olsen (1851-?) aka Peter Matthew Olsen *Sophia Marie Olsdatter (1852-?) who stayed in Norway and wrote Salmine in the United States *Teodor Johan Olsen (1852-?) aka Theodore Johan Olsen *Josette Teresia Olsdatter (1855-?) aka Joletta Theresa Olsdatter, who was born on November 9, 1855 *Otto Olson (1858-1921) aka Ottan Olesen, who emigrated to Chicago in Illinois and married Hannah E. Hansen (1864-1936) aka Hannah Admundsen *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) who was born under the name Hannah Lina Olsdatter, and emigrated to Chicago in Illinois and married Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) aka Andreas Jensen *Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmine Sopie Olsdatter who married John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) and emigrated to Manhattan in New York City and then moved to Jersey City, New Jersey and then moved to the Isle of Pines in Cuba and then died while visiting her family in Farsund in Norway *Adolph Martin Ludvig Olsen (1864) who died in childbirth when his mother died Death of wife His wife died in childbirth in 1864, and Ole never remarried. He raised the children by himself. Baker In the 1865 Norway Census, Ole was living at his bakery at 39 and 40 Kirkegaten Street. He had a servant: Ane Lisabet Abramsdatter, aka Anne Elisabeth Abramsdatter. His bother, Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?), a breadseller, was living at 36 Kirkegarden Street. Salmine Ole and his daughter, Salmine, appeared to be traveling outside of Sweden on September 04, 1884. Salmine was listed as "Salmine Wemmeland", perhaps a phonetic interpretation of her married name "Winblad". Klungeland farm In the 1900 Norway Census, Ole was living with his nephew: Bernt Andreas Hansen (1855-1915) on Klungeland farm in Vanse parish, Vest-Agder, Norway. Death Ole died on August 24, 1914 and his children: Salmine and Lena, visited him when he was dying, or came to the funeral from America. On this trip both Salmine and her husband died and they were buried in Norway. His death was listed in the churchbook as: "Died 24/8 buried 28/8 1914 baker Ole Mathias Pedersen Klungeland, a widower, born 1818 sic, Log i Herad, died of old age." He was 92 years old. Burial Ole was buried in Vanse Church Cemetery on August 28, 1914. Post-death events John Winblad died on September 24, 1914 in Klungeland. He was married to Ole's daughter Salmine. This was one month after Ole's death. Lena Olson, Ole's daughter, returned to the United States from Norway on September 30, 1914. Salmine died on December 18, 1914, just 15 weeks after her father died. Otto Winblad, now parentless returned to the United States on July 06, 1915 from Norway. On that same day, Otto's brother, Anton, and Anton's wife, Eva, returned from Cuba to meet Otto Winblad in New York. Relatives who emigrated Ole had a nephew, via his sister, Olene Pedersdatter: Jakob Elias Willumsen (1853-1928) aka Jakob Villumsen, who emigrated to Kittson County, Minnesota, and left several children in the US before he moved back to Norway and had more children with a second wife. Ole had a niece via his brother, Peder Andreas Pedersen: Inga Pedersen (1885-1927), who emigrated to Jersey City, New Jersey and married Emil August Schneider (1884-1955). Memories about Ole Mattias Pedersen Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on January 21, 2008 wrote: "My grandmother, Maria Elizabeth Winblad (1895-1987) had told me that her grandfather in Norway was a baker in Farsund, and that he had 7 living children. She said his wife died in childbirth with the eight child, and he never remarried, and raised the children by himself." Images Image:Pedersen-Ole Thea children.gif|Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914) birth of children indexed Image:1865 census Pedersen Torstendatter.gif|Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914) in the 1865 Census Image:1900 census Pedersen.gif|Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914) in the 1900 Census Image:Winblad 1914 Vanse Sweden 3.jpg|Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914) death recorded in the Vanse churchbook Ancestors